


Honeydew Milk Tea

by ThePeaceKeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, ACTUALLY PROOF-READ THIS, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Homophobia, L - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Angst, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strong Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chris would be a good father for karl, honeydew milktea, karl ran away from home in this, karlnap, mentioned chris mr.beast, never do that btw hahahahahahaahahahaha, no angst because that hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaceKeeper/pseuds/ThePeaceKeeper
Summary: Sapnap lives in a tiny apartment and works in a cafe.And than Karl comes in and steals his heart LOL(no but really this is really good, read it pls)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some things dont make sense or somethings are misspelt or anything like that, English is not my first language, L.
> 
> Heres some cool links you should check out :))))
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thepeacekeeperrr
> 
> https://thepeacekeeper.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaceKeeper/works

It was almost 11 pm, the time when sapnap usually heads back home. 

See, sapnap lived alone in a small apartment that didn’t cost a lot of rent. He worked in a tiny cafe that was a block away from his apartment. 

Let's just say life was quiet, just like how he liked it. 

\---

‘Right, just five more minutes and I can close down the cafe’ The bandana-boy thought while wiping down the counters clean. 

He started working at 6 am which was way earlier than he usually starts working. He had to cover for someone because apparently, they had to intend a ‘family meeting’

Which sapnap obviously knew was a lie because the other day the person was talking about how he was going to go to an ‘early morning party’

But he wasn’t going to out them. So, he just took their shift. 

Just as he was about to put the cloth down before the cafe’s door swung open. 

“Sorry, we’re closed-” he sighed looking up to see a brown-haired boy drenched in water probably because it was raining, “-oh” Sapnap speaks once more. 

His eyes were puffy, almost like he was crying but sapnap couldn’t tell because of the rain. “S-sorry I leave” the wet boy's voice cracks on every word, _nope differently crying_.

‘Are you serious? What did I do for you to hate me, god? Why can’t I just go home and sleep? You know what fuck it-’ the bandana-boy thinks.

“No, come sit down. You look cold, you’ll get sick” he sighs putting the cloth away. “Thank you” the other hesitates but takes a seat in the bar-like chair near the counter.

“So, why are you out there in the rain?” Sapnap says, busying himself making a drink. “I uh- well- I ran away… from something- I guess” the nameless boy looks down. 

“From what?” the bandana-boy finally looks up to the other.

The eye contact made him shiver. The boy looked like an abandoned, wet, sad dog. ‘Was it just him or did everyone think the male had puppy-like eyes?’

“Just from- uh- home” the other replies, spitting the words out, breaking the bandana-boy out of his thoughts. 

“Oh. Why? You don’t need to tell me anything you don't want to tell me” he asked with a soft smile in an attempt to comfort the other boy. 

“No, no, It's okay I already need to get this out of my chest anyways, sorry I know we just met” He pulls out a short shaky laugh, as sapnap waits for him to continue. 

“Yea, I just- their not the most supportive-. They think I’m an idiot- a-and they just expect me to be their ‘perfect little boy’-. And I h-hate it- like trust me, I’m trying my best, I really am- it just- it’s just so overwhelming, you know? I can’t be perfect, it's not my fault I can’t stop my hobbies… ” 

“Sorry” he adds.

Sapnap sighed. 

“Man, fuck parents. You’re trying your best and that’s all that matters, okay?” 

Woah, why was he so mad? Maybe it was because he experienced this before. But he met lots of people with the same problem, why was he so mad over something he hears almost every day? 

Was it because he was just tired? His mood swings whenever he’s tired, so maybe that's why he’s mad.

The nameless boy doesn’t reply but just giggles. 

_Shit, his giggle could end sapnap right then and there._

“I- uh I don’t even know if you like milk tea but here” The black-haired boy pushes a cup towards his way. “I- I love milk tea, thank you” the other grabs the cup sipping on it slowly, eyes half-lidded 

‘ _What the hell is he doing to me?_ ’ 

“Is this honeydew?” the boy asks. “Oh, uh, yea” he replies “no wonder it tastes so good” the other giggles holding the cup with two hands.

“So, what's your name?” Sapnap asks “Oh, it’s Karl” while Karl replies. “What's yours?”

“Sapnap” he replied simply “cool”

...

“What are you going to do now?” 

“what do you mean?”

“What are you going to do now, you’ve run away, yeah sure you got that part down. But where are you going now?”

Karl doesn’t reply, instead, he sighs and looks down. 

“You know, I didn’t think that I’d be crying to a random dude who was just trying to close a cafe. So, stranger why do you care so much about me?” he looks back up, if he weren’t smiling sapnap would have probably thought he was just being rude. 

“I don’t know stranger, why do I care so much about a random crying dude?” Sapnap chuckles lightly.

"I’m going to stay with a friend but I’m not going to stay long with him, he has a wife and a child. So, when I start feeling like a burden I’ll move out to live with another friend. So… Yeah that’s your answer” 

“Interesting” sapnap says writing something on a paper. Once he was done he slid the paper towards Karl.

“What’s this?” he opens the paper, “my number” Karl looks at him with wide eyes.

“Whenever you need help or a place to stay, feel free to call me. I work here every day except for the weekends, so feel free to drop by” Sapnap smiles.

“I- thank you” 

“How are you heading home?” Sapnap asks “I’ll call an uber to uber me to my friend's house I guess” Karl replies “all right good, we need to close the cafe up it’s past 11” 

“O-okay” Karl gets up from his seat as sapnap passes his spear hoodie to him. “Here, just give it back when we meet again.” 

“What about you though?” “I’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Okay”

\---

Karl helped sapnap close the cafe down. And sapnap with Karl stayed until his uber arrived. Once Karl left, sapnap got in his car and started driving towards his apartment. 

He wondered if Karl would use the number he gave him. He wondered if Karl would drop by the cafe again. Would he ever see Karl again? Also, why was he so attached to him?

Whatever he has to see Karl again, he said it himself in the cafe, they’ll meet.

_They have to meet again._

\---

It was a Saturday morning, sapnap got used to waking up early since he worked in a job that starts at 8 am. 

It’s been about 3 days since Karl and sapnap met. And to be honest, sapnap lost hope if Karl actually remembered him. 

He always looks at his phone wondering if he missed a text/call / or _anything_. He wanted to start a conversation but he was scared if he would come off as weird. 

\---

The last person he thought would call him was Wilbur. Wilbur was also an employee in the cafe, he worked on the weekends and came by on weekdays evenings to help anyone that needed it. 

When he usually comes on the weekdays he just talks about how much he hates anteaters, or how much he hates this ‘jared’ dude. 

No offence the dude is cool and everything but he’s kinda a talkative guy. He usually brings his brothers (Tommy and techno) with him.

Techno kinda quiet, he always orders a caramel latte and always insists on paying, which I never let him do.

The other, Tommy (the youngest), is the really loud one but I’d say the funniest. He either gets an affogato (aka just an espresso poured on ice cream) or a vanilla milkshake. 

He accepts Wilbur's call.

“No, Tommy! We are not getting you a pet moth!” Wilbur argues. 

“Aw, but whyyy? I want to name it Clementine” he hears the youngest say oh-so holy. 

“And I want a life but here I am” Techno mumbles putting a sigh at the end of his words. 

Sapnap giggled, “why won’t you get him a pet moth, Wilbur?” 

“Oh! Sapnap you answered! Sorry for the chaos” Wilbur laughs. “Hey! Is that sapnap!? Put it on speaker dickhead!” “Tommy! I swear to god if you swear in the cafe one more time-” the older sighs, opening the speaker mode.

“Hey Tommy” the bandana-boy greets, “hey sapnap!” the only blond screams back. 

“So Wilbur, why’d you call me, do I need to cover for someone?” he asks

“Oh! Yeah no, you don't need to cover for anyone. But you do need to come, only if you want to, of course,” Wilbur informed.

“what's up then?” 

“Well you see, there was this guy he came in with, what I think is your hoodie? And basically, he asked if you were working today, so I said ‘no’. Normal right? Tell me why this man started pouting like it was my fault?! Anyways, please come I feel hella bad for saying ‘no’” The man rambled fast. 

Once Wilbur said ‘guy with your hoodie’ his brain instantly went _‘Karl'_

“Uh- yeah hold up Wilbur- let me put my shoes and hoodie on first- uh- let Tommy talk to the guy so he doesn't leave, ok? Tommy, can you do that for me?” He stumbles out of the couch and starts heading to his room.

“Ehh, first tell me what will you repay me with,” The blond says smugly “I’ll make you the best milkshake ever, trust me,” Sapnap says, finally making it out the door and continues speed-walking to his car.

“Deal bitch!” the youngest yells and Wilbur scolds “Tommy stop swearing in the cafe before I tell dad!”

“Can sapnap make me a caramel latte? Wilbur's lattes suck” Techno says calmly like he didn’t insult anybody. 

“WHAT!?”

Was the last thing sapnap heard before he hung up and started driving to the cafe.

As he drives, a million questions go on in his head. 

‘Did I not tell him that I only work on weekdays? Wait, no I did tell him. Then why is he here? Maybe to return my hoodie… But still, why would he come on a weekend. This is so dumb. He probably made a mistake thinking today is a weekday’ the thoughts washed over his brain.

By the time he manages to slow down his thoughts, he has already arrived at the cafe.

‘Was it smart leaving Tommy to talk to him? He’ll scare the fuck out of him, for god sakes he’s taller than him!’ He speeds walks to the entrance of the cafe.

He opens the door to see Tommy and Tubbo (Tommy's best friend) sitting at a circular table with Karl. 

Not going to lie, Karl looked fucking scared of the boys. 

“Okay Tommy, you and your friend can leave now” Sapnap sighs making it to the table. 

“Wait no, let me talk to him a little more” Tommy smirks, “Tommy, the sooner you leave, the sooner I’ll make you, yours and tubbo’s milkshakes” 

“Give me a second man, you can make that later. So, Karl, how do you feel about drugs?” the blond giggled before getting pulled by the hood “come here! You have some explaining to do” Wilbur hissed.

“Alright, bye sapnap! Don’t forget to make our milkshakes!” tubbo giggles walking with Wilbur, while Wilbur drags the blond. 

Leaving the two boys alone.

“Hi ” sapnap breaks the silence bravely.

“H-hey, I came back- just to- uhm- give back this” the brown-haired boy shoves the hoodie at sapnap.

“Thank you” sapnap chuckles at the embarrassment “before we continue talking, can we go to the back to make the boys their milkshake and make someone a latte” he adds 

“Y-yeah, sure let's go” The other gets up.

\---

And like that, they relocate themselves to the back and sapnap starts making one milkshake.

‘Milkshake one’ he says in his mind.

“So, how’s it going with you?” he asks barely paying attention to what he’s making, but instead puts his attention on the brown-haired boy.

“Oh yeah, oh- it’s fine I guess. Not as bad as I thought it would be, to be honest,” The brown-haired boy replies. 

Techno walks in but both boys completely ignore him.

“You said you're leaving with someone who had a kid, right? What’s their name?” Now sapnap was fully not paying attention.

“His name is Chris, really nice guy if you ask me. Oh, and let me repay you for the drink from yesterday” Karl starts fiddling with his pockets. 

“Hm, nope” sapnap giggles “I gave it for free for a reason” he adds.

‘Milkshake two’ he says, finally finishing both milkshakes.

“Be right back, I need to give these to the boys” sapnap grabs both milkshakes and starts to leave.

“Wait! I still need to pay you though!” Karl frowns as sapnap walks away. 

He tries to run after him but someone puts their hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t even try. I’ve been trying for years, yet he never let me pay once” Techno says, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder.

“Did you ever fight back?” Karl pouts.

“Oh yeah, multiple times, he’s just too stubbornly sweet. If that’s even a thing. You must be something to him? He only gives free drinks to people he cares about” the pink-haired man says.

“But we met last Wednesday? We didn’t even talk on Thursday and Friday. We just started talking” 

“Hm, that’s weird, I don’t know what to tell you then” Techno shrugs. 

“You don’t mind if I ask what you are to him, right?” Karl asks. 

“Oh, I’m nothing too important. I’m his friend's brother” Techno answers “oh, well um I’m Karl” Karl takes out his hand for techno to shake. 

Techno shakes it after a second then says his goodbyes and leaves grabbing his bag.

“Karl? I’m back” sapnap smiles making Karl jump a bit.

“Hey, did they like the milkshakes? You spent a great 10 minutes on both drinks” Karl laughs. 

“I left before they could have said anything. You want a drink?” 

“Will you let me pay for it?” 

“Of course not” Sapnap smiles softly while Karl pouts.

Sapnap starts making the drink, stupidly forgetting to ask what drink he wants so he just goes for the same drink he made for Karl last time.

"By the way, how did you know that I liked honeydew milk tea?” Karl asks carefully watching sapnap make his drink.

“I don't know, it's just my favourite drink” sapnap hums. 

“You like it too?”

“Yep,” the bandana-boy says, passing him the cup. “Just let me finish making techno his latte, then we can go somewhere” 

“Somewhere?” Karl asks confusedly.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind of course” sapnap looks up at the boy. “No, I don’t mind” Karl smiles.

“Good” 

\--- 

“Really? This is where you wanted to bring me?” the brown-haired boy giggles.

“What's wrong with it?” Sapnap smiles cluelessly. 

“Isn’t it kinda childish for two adults to be playing in a park?” Karl says who is now dying of laughter.

“There’s no such thing as being ‘childish’” sapnap laughs with the boy. 

Something about Karls laugh is just so endearing to sapnap. 

“Alright,” Karl jumps on the swing and starts swinging and giggling uncontrollably.

‘Talk about childish’ sapnap snickers in his mind.

“Hey! What are you snickering about!” the brown-haired boy says high in the sky. “Nothing, nothing,” the other says, walking to the swings.

“Oh my god, ah- I can’t stop, help me, sapnap!” The boy on the swing lets out a panic laugh. “Alright, I got you” The bandana-boy smiles.

Once Karls swing got to a reach level, sapnap quickly grabbed the side of the swing. It made the swing shaky, scaring Karl a little but not too much. 

Karl let out a little scream-laugh-like sound and shut his eyes tight until the shaking stopped. 

“You good, Karl?” sapnap asked giggling. 

They spent hours in the park, playing, giggling, and talking more about themselves. 

A new friendship formed. _Maybe even more than a friendship._

Sapnap felt so alive. He never felt so alive like this before. It was beautiful. 

He promised himself to keep this man safe for the rest of his life. Although he thought it was sappy. But he still promised himself.

\---

“And when I told Chris if it was okay to stay with him he was like, ‘of course, I don’t mind taking care of two kids’. And the first thing that went in my mind was ‘rude!’” Karl giggled telling the story.

It was 1 am. Both boys stayed 6 hours in the park playing. Sapnap could barely pay attention to what they were doing, he was too busy paying attention to how the moon glistened against Karl's face. Making his features more beautiful than they already were. 

The words repeated in sapnaps brain, ‘pretty, pretty, pretty’ over and over again.

Soon the thoughts were broken by someone yelling.

“Karl?! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” A man yells obviously worried. 

“Chris?!” Karl looks over. He looked disappointed, _but why?_

“Oh” was all sapnap said.

Chris opens his hands as an invitation for a hug. 

With no warning, Karl stumbles out of the swing and runs to Chris giving him a bear-crushing hug.

'Oh, to be Chis- wait, what!?’ sapnap thinks. 

“Do you not know what time it is!? It’s one am Karl! One am! I was worried sick!” Chris yells in a dad tone hugging the shorter tighter. 

“Sorry, I lost track of time” Karl pouts. “Don’t pout on me man. You’re hurting my heart” 

Chris looks up making direct eye contact with sapnap, he narrows his eyes.

He pulls away from the hug, pointing at sapnap “who is he?” he asks.

“Oh- um- that's sapnap. He helped me when I- you know what- he made sure I got to your house safely” Karl says, walking Chris to the swings.

Sapnap gets up from the swing, “hi” he says simply. 

“Okay! Let's go home Chris- I mean to your home- let's just get back to the house okay?! Sapnap, text me, alright? I had fun today, bye!” Karl hurries to say the words and starts pushing Chris to his car.

“Bye!” sapnap shouts, waving. Karl doesn’t reply but just smiles and waves, turning to Chris telling him something. 

Sapnap couldn't tell what he was saying because he was too far away, but he knew it was something good, telling how much Karl was smiling and jittering. 

It made him happy he could make Karl happy, dumb right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you look hungry, here some food ...

Just in 6 months sapnap and Karl's friendship grew closer and closer.

Karls friends met sapnap friends, and sapnaps friends met Karl friends.

**_Story one._ **

Karl slept over at sapnaps whenever he felt like a burden. 

One time accidentally broke a glass cup in Chris’s house. He didn't know how to clean it up so he had to watch Chris clean up after his mistake. 

He felt horrible, so he stayed over at sapnaps house. He came crying with a bag on his shoulder. 

That was the day sapnap learned that Karl had a sensitive soul. Any mistake Karl would make, he would start freaking out. 

‘ _We are humans. We’re bound to make mistakes. Please don’t cry Karl_ ’ sapnap had to tell Karl to calm him down. 

They cuddled that night, mostly because Karl kept crying.

But when they woke up they never talked about it again.

**_Story two_ **

Something sapnap realized was Karl loved flowers.

Every time they went to the park when sapnap was done with work, Karl would insist on sitting where the colourful flowers bloomed. 

He would listen to Karl ramble about each flower and why they were beautiful to him. While picking them out of the soil and slowly making flower crowns for both him and sapnap.

Sapnap would watch him contestants on making the flower crowns carefully. He watched how the sun devoured Karls face with sunlight. He watched how Karl's cheeks turned a pastel pink when he did his adorable giggle.

Whenever they went on their store trips, Karl would always stare at the flowers. 

Sapnap always told Karl if he wanted them, he would gladly buy them for him. But Karl would always shake his head no then secretly pout.

Which wasn’t really secret, cause sapnap would always catch him pout.

_“Sap?” Karl said softly._

_“Yeah Jacobs?” sapnap replies, still playing with the brown-haired boy's hair. A normal thing for them._

_“Do you think it’s weird that I like flowers?” Karl asks and sapnap frowns._

_“No, I think it’s cool, you know? Karl… Is someone telling you it’s weird?”_

_“My parents… They hated it.. They thought I was weird” Sapnap frowns at the words, “good night sappy” Karl adds, shoving his face in sapnaps chest._

Right, after the first time they cuddled, they never stopped. It made sapnap happy, but sad that they never talked about it.

**_Story three._ **

Talk about a shit day. Sapnap didn’t know why he was mad, but he was. And the stupid thing was he had to work.

To make things worse, he had to deal with at least 4 grumpy old people.

Just before he was about to go on his break, a person barged in. 

‘Great’ he sighed, not even bothering to look at the person who came.

“Hi there, can I get your order?” he said, still not looking up.

“Hm, can I get a honeydew milk tea?” the person giggles. The voice sounded very familiar, making sapnap finally lookup. 

And boy, who would have thought that just looking at someone could fix a whole day?

“Jacobs?” sapnap smiles happily.

“Hi! I actually thought you had a break right now? Sorry, I’ll wait till you’re done” Karl takes a step back and smiles. 

‘He remembers my break times?’ sapnap eyes become heart-shaped. 

“No, no, no, no, I’m done, don't worry. Where are we heading? To the park?” Sapnap says.

“The park sounds nice” The older giggles. 

“Right, let me just make our drinks and we can go” 

_Yep, our drink. No one else, it’s ours only._

They headed to the park and sapnaps whole day was fixed. 

Just the sight and sound of Karl made him happy. He made sure that he made Karl happy too. 

**End of stories**.

Never once in sapnaps life, he felt so alive. 

Karl was a drug to him, and he was stupid but also smart enough to take him.

Sometimes he wishes they were more than friends. He wishes they were lovers. But he’ll be grateful, for now.

\---

**Jacobs :]** 4:32 pm.

when’s your break????????

**Sappy <3 **4:33 pm.

in two more minutes

why?

do u wanna go somewhere or something?

**Jacobs :]** 4:33 pm.

no just kinda bored

not to be clingy or anything

but can we hang out when you're on your break 

plssss :]]

**Sappy <3 **4:34 pm.

where are u rn?

**Jacobs :]** 4:34 pm.

uh super close to your apartment

i was going on a walk

**Sappy <3 **4:34 pm.

can you head to my apartment?

ill be there in 10 minutes ok?

theres a key in the empty flower pot make yourself at home :)

**Jacobs :]** 4:35 pm.

ok! :DD

\---

Sapnap sighs opening this door without having to unlock it.

Karl left it unlocked, again. Sapnap told him multiple times to lock the door, yet Karl always chooses not to listen.

“Jacobs!?” sapnap screams hoping for a reply but doesn’t get one.

“Jacobs?” he repeats quieter.

He flicks through the rooms looking for that one brown-haired boy. 

He hits the game room. The place where they always stay with each other. 

Sometimes they would stay there for hours talking about random things. 

It’s almost like it’s their home. 

He gently opens the door. “Karl?” he whispers. 

No reply. 

He opens the lights.

Karl was sitting by the wall. 

His knees were pressed against his chest. His arms crossed, sitting on top of his knees while he laid his head on his arms.

‘Karl?’ he tried to say but instead just said it in his mind. 

He slumps against the wall Karl was slumped against. He copies the way Karl sits but instead of crossing his arms, he lets them fall to the floor. 

“Jacobs? Are you okay?” he says softly. 

No reply, again. Just a weak sniffle. 

“You’re going to have to talk to me, you know that, right? I’m not going to leave you here being miserable” 

“I-I’m so weird” Karl finally says. 

“And who says that? Karl, look at me” the bandana-boy says, making the boy look up at him.

Ouch. 

Sapnap saw Karl cry many times, but this was the worst. His eyes were puffier and redder, his hair was a mess. 

“Sapnap…” 

“Karl, who says you’re weird” the boy demands. 

“Sapnap- let's just please forget about this, okay? I don’t wanna-” The brown-haired boy tries to change the subject. 

“Karl, tell me.”

“M-my parents” tears flow onto the oldest cheek. 

Sapnap gives Karl a look telling him to tell him everything. He can see Karl hesitate for a second but he finally gives in. 

“I told you they’re not supportive of me, right?” Karl says and sapnap nods.

“See, I’ve never told you why they’re not supportive” Karl stops, he doesn’t want to continue.

“Karl, I’ll never push you out of your comfort zone. If you don’t want to continue, don’t. But I’m always here to listen, you can tell me anything. And if you're scared I’ll hate you just know, I could never” the black-haired boy smiles, taking his hand and pats the other's hair. 

“Sapnap. I’m bisexual” Karl blurts, shutting his eyes tight. 

“Oh” 

“O-Oh?” Karl repeats after him. 

They lock eyes. 

It feels like the first time they made eye contact. Late at night, when sapnap decided he wasn’t going to sleep and instead help a stranger. A stranger he fell in love with, held his sorrows just to make sure that stranger was happy. Let the stranger take his heart. Let the stranger bring him up just to push him down again. The stranger was a drug, a painful one but also oh-so-lovely. 

“Sapnap.. I’m sorry… I should have just stayed quiet”

“Karl? Would it be wrong if I kissed you right now?” Sapnap asked, cupping Karl's face. 

“Y-You want to kiss me?” Karl stares, “n-no, it wouldn’t” he adds.

“Good” 

He brings their foreheads together. His lips brush against Karl’s hesitantly.

‘It's now or never” Sapnap thinks.

He pushes their lips together. The butterflies in his stomach finally come up to his throat. He pushes farther. His whole body is exploding with fireworks. 

‘Is this real? Karl is kissing me back… This has to be a dream’ 

He pulls away from the kiss, he tries to open his mouth to say something, but his lips don’t budge. 

“Sapnap…” That is all sapnap can hear before Karl ties his hands in his hair. Pulling him back in a passionate kiss. 

They re-adjust themselves to a more comfortable position. Kissing harder than before, not giving each other a chance to breathe. 

Sapnap opens his eyes slightly. 

‘What a pretty sight’ he thinks.

Karl's eyes are shut tight, his cheeks are fuming with a bright red colour. 

‘Very pretty’

Sapnap knows he’s going to have to talk with him after all of this. But for now, he’ll enjoy the moment. 

  
  
  


\--- 4 months later---

  
  
  
  


“Good morning, what can I get you today?” sapnap asks. 

“Can I get our honeydew milk tea?” 

Sapnap looks up to see his adorable boyfriend giggling. 

“Baby?” 

“Hey, sappy!” Karl says jumping on the counter facing sapnap. 

“You want honeydew milk tea? You can’t have it till you kiss me” The bandana-boy sticks out his tongue.

“Two for one deal, I like it” Karl giggles, cupping the others face and pushing him into a loving kiss.

They giggle in the kiss. 

“Ew. Get a room. I am not going to see you guys kiss all day” Wilbur rolls his eyes, closing the door behind him. 

Keep being jealous, Wilbur. You’re just mad you’ll never get what I have” Sapnap says pulling out of the kiss. 

“What! Sapnap!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favourite story I wrote yet tbh
> 
> Sorry for any misunderstandings/ spelling errors/ grammar mistakes, like I said last chapter english isn't my first language.
> 
> I kinda wanna make a part two of Karls and sapnaps adventures of dating :0
> 
> Heres some cool links I think you should check out :))))
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thepeacekeeperrr
> 
> https://thepeacekeeper.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaceKeeper/works


End file.
